A Jedi, a Jawa and a Gravelstorm
by Xeir Zith
Summary: OK so, how exactly DID Snowbund get that horrific permament stink in the first place ? Otherwise known as "How Snowbund became a Jawa and didnt care who she outstinks"


The Jedi, the Jawa, and the Gravel Storm

Sand, that is what someon e thinks of when the planet of Tatooine is mentioned, or the planet jakku, but that's a different planet, and it didnt have Sandcrawlers, at least as far as Tatooine was concerned, the Sandcrawlers could stay on Tatooine and not go off the planet surface. They werent made for that requirement.

Another thing someone will mention when they think of Tatooine, or Jakku, is the sandstorms, and gravel storms, and last but not least. The Kryat Dragons. But the first thing people mention and will think about is always simply, the endless sand. Hard to believe that at one point, Tatooine was covered entirely in water, and now, what little water there is, is collected out of the parched air.

But back to the sandcrawlers.

Sandcrawlers did one thing, they crawled all over the sands of tatooine, visiting farms at random on a predetermined route at least once a week they visit the same farm as they had in the past. All sandcrawlers had three things in side them. Junk, Jawas, and stink, but mostly stink and Jawas These some4what cute felinoid critters pick up trash and junk at random on the surface of Tatooine. But they also picked up a stink that never went away nomatter how much they bathe if they even did bathe, with Jawas its not easy to tell.

But this particular day in the Old Republic saw a Jedi Master, and Kedrian Tanaka, and her student, Snowbund Sunrider pay a visit to Anchorhead, and then from there to Outpost Largona. Feeling the call of the Force however, Snowbund had taken her leave quietly, her teacher did not try to stop her, feeling that if her student was feeling the call of the force, who was she to try and hinder her ?

However. Snowbund had forgotten to check the weather report. And a sandstorm was growing rapidly, as well as a powerful energy to it that escalted the sandstorm to a gravel storm. Kedrian was worried and paced inside the cantina they hade taken shelter within. There was a Jawa, a protocol droid, and two toher Jedi with her. "How long is the storm to be ? It is unlike Snowbund to be out in such a thing."

"Gravel storms can be deadly things, and can last many days" Chriped the jawa, known simply as Jek. It seemed strange but Kedrian felt a female essence from the Jawa. Jek as she called herself was indeed female. As far as Jawas went, Jek was possibly a looker but Kedrian, being a Pantoran, had a very keen sense of smell and didnt want to get too close

"What is the shortest time a gravel storm can last ?" Asked one of the other two Jedi, a young human man named Oric Traless

"Normally, a sandstorm lasts one day to two days, a gravel storm, such as this one, which sensors indicate is gaining strength, could take as much as a week, to possibly more." The protocol droid translated before shutting up as jek grunted something and what had to be a teenage Jawa darted into view.

"Jek can find out more if you wish" The Jawa woman said

Kedrian traded looks with Oric, the man with him, Syo Bakarn looked thoughtful. It wasnt the first time a Jedi learner disappeared into a storm, only to come back withnewed, and in many cases, truly enlightned. "I think we should trust the Force, it called to Snowbund, It is possible it was to test her strength of will against a storm.

The Jawa, apparently a teenager by the look of it, based on his robes hem only being twice, whereas Jek had a full eight hems done to her own robe scampered into view. The newcomer, named simply Jot, jabbered something and stared at the protocol droid as if daring it to translate what he just said. The droid wisely kept its voice unit off as Jek spoke3 in Basic

"Jot says sensors are offlined due to the strength of the storm, Anchorhead puts it at category six, the strongest a gravel storm can get." Jek said Kedrian was alarmed clearly, as was Oric, yet Syo was oddly calm, he knew something.

He raised a hand. "Kedrian please, do not worry, trust in the Force, Snowbund will be alright." he said

"I know, but I cannot help but worry." Kedrian replied

"Emotion is a good rthing, but we must do our best to control them, and trust the will of the Force, if it is the will of the Force that Snowbund should be lost to us in a gravel storm, who are we to argue ?" It might seem harsh, but he did have a point.

Kedrian stared at him. "Fine, when the storm ends, we search for one day, then head back to Tython with our report." Kedrian didnt want to leave her new and brightest best combat student. Snowbund had a odd facination with machinery, and movement, as well as a beautiful pair of blades for combat. She was also naturally strong in the force. "If we must leave without her, I trust she will survive and try to find her own transportation home." Syo simply nodded, that was all one could hope for. Nothing more need be said.

-8-8-8-

A week later and the storm had indeed passed. They searched anchorhead, but there was no sign of Snowbund. Aas the suns were setting, Kedrian stood at the base of the ramp of the cruiser. She could sense that Snowbund was alive somewhere on Tatooine, and had to trust the Force with her care.

Out in the desert, kilometers from any form of civilsation, a being laid in the sand, half buried in the sand, clutching a pair of destroyed lightsaber hilts, a cathar woke to a blazing hot suns beating upon her back, her gravel flayed skin ached with heat and burns from the wind whipped sand and stone.

She heard voices nearby, and blacked out again as they neared. A pair of jawas, no larger than a common Tooka, scampered ot her, jabbered something, and the larger one darted back the way they had come.

Jek was in the main area of the massive sandcrawler. As Jot came charging in it took a brief moment to calm the younger Jawa down. He chittered rapidly and excitedly, but there was no real use understanding the excited Jawas words. "Calm down, Jot, tell Jek what you know, what has you so excited ?"

"Joty and Taco found Jedi girl in sand, over next ridge! Badly burned, Taco still with her. Jot thinks she is alive, and insisted Taco stay with her, Taco thinks she is dead" Jot replied rapidly. Thankfully slow enough for Jek to understand him.

Jek nodded, a few seconds passed and she gave the order ,the sandcrawler started up and rolled forwards, coming rapidly to a halt near where Taco stood guard over Snowbunds badly wounded form. Jek stepped from the sandcrawler over to the badly wounded and unresponsive Cathar girl. After a moment of careful prodding, Jek nodded. "UTINNI!" She shrieked, meaning to get her tribe active. Jek motioned to Jot and Taco. "You two found her, you two are to care for her. Fista, Niko, Tak, you three help Jot and Taco carry her inside the Sandcrawler."

The three much larger, even by Jawa standards, Jawas nodded and ambled forwards, the ficve gently picked up Snowbund, as they did so, Jot got a clear look at the destroyed hilts that she clung tightly to, he saw a pair of damaged crystals with the hilts, the crystals looked... hot.

Within moments Snowbund was made comfortable, and Jot went to get some bandages and cloth to tend to the cathar girls wounds. Taco went for some food and drink, and while Jot tended to Snowbunds body, Taco did her best to feed the pretty much seemingly entirely dead feline woman.

Jek watched briefly as Jot joined her. "What does Jek think we should do ? Jot has bandages for her wounds, does Jek know of medical center location or do we have working bactatank ?" Backta tanks were knew, Kolto tanks were normally the thing to use however, and thankfully there was w eworking kolto tank aboard.

"Jot can tend to her wounds for now, Taco will do the more intimate wounds. The others will aid you when the time arrives to place her in the kolto tank. In mean time, Jek is curious, young girl is similar to Jawas, Feline, but no robes ?" It confused Jek of why Snowbund's face wasnt covered like normal Jawa faces were

For five days Jot and Taco tended swapping shifts to care for Snowbund, days turned into weeks, and by the fifth week, Snowbund's eyes opened, thankfully, the interior light of the Sandcrawler was low enough, yet also high enough that it wouldnt blind her, and she could see fairly well. At least, foggy at that moment. Seeing her eyes opened, Jot was overjoyed, and reacted accordingly with a chirp of joy seeing that Snowbund saw him. "Jedi OK ?" Jot asked

Snowbund didnt answer, instead she breathed in the stink of the Sandcrawler, there was no helping it really. But somehow, she trusted the will of the Force, and if it guided her to those Jawas. "Jedi worry Jot, Jot amnd Taco tasked by Jek to care for Jedi, but now Jedi is OK ? Jedi is awake, can Jedi speak ?" Jot rapidly asked, clearly excited that the girl was awake.

Snowbund again didnt answer, not right away. Instead her eyes fluttered closed once again. Still, Jot was happy, the Jedi wasnt dead, he proved Taco wrong

Weeks turned into months, And by the fifth month, the jedi girl, who had identified herself as Snowbund, to Taco at first, and then also Jot, had infact confused Jek, "Why feline no wear robes like Jawas do ?"

"Who cares ? Jedi Snowbund pretty without robes. Jot likes her" Jot said, that earned him a solid whacking, knocking him clear off his perch by Snowbunds bed, Snowbund struggled not to laugh, but her wounds were too deep even with the kolto the Jawas had. Infact the last stop alone they traded for some simply to help her.

Finally, aside from giving her name, Sniowbund spoke, her voice laced with pain. "Where am I ?"

"Aboard Jek tribe Sandcrawler! Jot is Jot" Jot pointed at himself, and then pointed at Taco. "Taco is Taco, You is Snowbund, Jek is tribe leader. Jek gives Jot and Taco orders to care for Jedi found in sand."

Snowbund then realised what happened, it took five months, but she remembered the gravel storm. Abnd her first thought and concern was. "Where are ?"

"Next to Snowbund bed" Taco said. "Jot saw how Snowbund clung to broken devices, holding hot damaged crystals so close, burning hands. Dcid not dare take crystals, kept them next to Snowbund bed" Taco informed. Turning her head, painfully as she was still stuck in a bed healing enough to even sit up, Snowbund breathed a sigh of sheer relief, both crystals she could easily see, and if needed, reach. But she also saw the damage. They would not work for normal lightsaber hilts anymore.

She was briefly saddened however. A Jedi normally felt no emotion, yet somehow she was sad, unhappy even at the mere thought of losing her lightsabers. Instead she was indeed sad, but happy the Jawas had managed to keep her crystals from being lost forever. But the damage had been done. She knew she was going to need to make new lightsaber hilts.

It was then a new wash of pain overtook her and she blacked out again, waking up a day later. She could feel her strength slowly returning. It wasnt fast, but it was enough. Seven more months passed. Lifeday came and went, Snowbund was by that point entirely used to the stink the Jawas had.. By the time her first year with the Jawas had come and gone, Snowbund felt it, it was time as her strength returned, for her to rebuild her lightsabers.

Using the Force she picked up the crystals. Seated on the bed she was given she was well cared for by the Jawas, seemingly junky and stinky critters, the Jawas however knew good useful bits and pieces of technology could be remade into other items, or even adapted with to be made better than before.

Jek came down to the room that Snowbund had shared for the last year with Jot and Taco. The Jawa tribe leader knocked on the door. "Jek requests entry permission" Jek called out

"Come in" Snowbund replied. Jek did so.

Carefully regarding the young jedi girl Jek spoke. "Snowbund has been with us a year, well cared for, Jek worries however with recent uprirising in Anchorhead, odd savage creatures attack randomly passerby" Jek informed her, randomn attacks, savage creatures, great, rackghoul plauge came to Tatooine. And Snowbund was in no shape toi fight any such critters either. "Jek has proposal. Snowbund stay with Jek tribe, in care of Jot and Taco another year, Jedi regain stregnth, Jawas give credits, Jawas help Jedi get home safely."

It was a good deal, another year of healing. Snowbund nodded. "I agree, but I have a request if I may"

Jek nodded under her robes, her shining eyes twinkle. "Please, ask Jek what you need"

Snbowbund revealed her damaged crystals, "I would like to rebuild my lightsabers, but my crystals were damaged, so I will have to modify the design of the hilts. If you can opermit me, may I operuse the parts supply ?"

Behind her hood, Jek smiled, and rapidly nodded. "Snowbund has free reign of Sandcrawler, Jek only asks that when stops are made at farms or outposts, that Snowbund remains within Sandcrawler. Jek worries for Snowbunds health, would be terrible if unsavery others knew Snowbund was with Jek tribe" Snowbund again agreed.

-8-8-8-

At that same moment, on Tython, a pair of Jedi stood upon a balcony looking out into the Masters Retreat. "You sense her do you not ?" Satale said simply

Kedrian nodded. "Yes, she is alive on tatooine, I was right in not claiming her dead. Her mother trusted me with her care, and therefore, trusted me when I said I had lost her, but I did not feel her spirit within the Force, for she is still alive, somewhere." Kedrian was a good Jedi Master, but the last seven years had been hard.

"Give it time. If she were able, Snowbund could get to us, but I do not know of how or when she can, of it she can." Satele said. Kedrian simply nodded.

-8-8-8-

Another day went by, going through the parts. Snowbund found what she sought and began rebuilding her lightsabers. With the parts laid out before her she sat down and meditated quietly, sounds of machinery died around her until all she could sense and focus on were her two hilts rebuilding thermselves on a moleclular level. By the end of it she was exausted and Jot found her passed out over his workbench. Taco helped Snowbund back to bed and applied more Kolto to the wounds on the cathar girls shoulders and chest like a practised doctor.

Anoither month passed, then a second, by the third month of the second year with the tribe of Jawas Snowbund was able to walk on her own two feet once again. Jot and Taco showed her around the Sandcrawler, and as odd as it seemed, Snowbund was more facinated with the Jawas themselves, and how orderly they were even though they flatout reeked of stink.

Another two months passed, and Snowbund was able to eat on her own, and start doing her combat stances and brief exercises for a few minutes loinger each day. By the end of the second year, Snowbund had her strength back, but she had a new sense of focus. A pair of new lightdsabers, crafted from random pieces and parts were on her belt. A starcruiser was seen, bearing republic markings landing at Anchorhead where the Sandcrawler was stopped for tradining.

Jek found Snowbund on the rooftop of the sandcrawler, it was dusk. "Jek promised Snowbund, one more year, tomorrow is the last day. Jot managed to scrunge up credits for Snowbund. Jot insisted Jek give it to Snowbund" Jek reached into her robes and pulled out a bag. It jingled with credits.

It made sense to the young Jedi, it was time for her to go home, it had been two years, but in truth it had been more than that back on Tython, but Snowbund didnt care. Turning to face Jek the Cathar woman had grown stronger and as far as Jek was concerned, more beautiful the more she healed under their care. Small wonder that Jot insisted the much more mature Jek give Snowbund the credits he had collected on their trading stops.

Snowbund stood and walked back towards Jek, when she got next to her, she dropped to one knee, eye level with the Jawa chieftess. A smile on her face. "Thank you, Jek, Jot and Taco too, you all helped me when I needed it the most, even though I felt as if I could care for myself, I am glad you proved me wrong." Snowbund said, Jek smiled behind her hood.

"Jek has a question" the Jawa chieftess said then rather softly.

"I may have an answer" Snowbund replied

"Jek wonders, how Snowbund can live without hood and robes ?" Jek said then. Snowbund didnt know how to answer that, so Jek brought up her gloved hands to her own hood, and gently drew it back. Snowbund gently smiled at the clearly feline face the Jawa had. Reaching out her arms, she hugged the Jawa cheiftess . Both felines purred gently as they hugged tightly.

"Thank you, Jek, for everything. I promise I will come back and visit." Snowbund said, giving a gentle kiss to Jhek's forehead. Only Jot had seen her face directly. And the whoel tribe had seen Snowbund pretty much naked in just her fur alone as it was. Jek smiled again and was happy. One more night, and Snowbund was leaving.

The next morning, two Jedi arrived in the anchorhead spaceport from the republic criuser. Kedrian hadnt come, but Syo Bakarn and another Jedi had. This one older, and clearly alien. Jedi Master Brega. A Kel Dor, jedi Master. "You are certain she is here ?" Brega asked

"Kedrian felt it, as did Satele, I trust them both, and Satele insisted we come here now." Syo replied. Syo hadnt seen Snowbund in fourteen years, so he had no idea how much she had matured. Or for that matter how much more beautiful she had become. Brega had never met her for that matter.

"I hope you are right." Brega said simply as the two stepped into the hot sunlight, thankfully the outer area of Anchorhead spaceport was covered fro mthe exterme sunlight, but it was still rather helpful. For the moment.

"Master Jedi, may I be of aid ?" Said a protodroid steping into view. Rather then say anything, the Jedi produced a holo image of Snowbund, the Protocol droid nodded. "Yes, this female Cathar has been observed at several points within Anchorhead. As we speak she currently is within a nearby Sandcrawler. From what has been saidm, she has registered a flight off Tatooine within the hour. When she arrives, shall I hold her for you ?"

"That wont be neccesary" Syo said, "Simply inform her that she is requested at docking bay twenty seven. I trust she will have everything she will need" The human Jedi was calm, and oddly at peace with this whole event, fourteen years ago he had left Tython with three other jedi, and only returned with two of them. Fourteen years later, he returned for the third.

As dawn broke, Snowbund was roused from her sleep by a clearly upset Jot. "Jot ? Is something upsetting you ?"

"Snowbund leaving Jot without saying goodbye" Jot replied She had already said her goodbyes to pretty much everyopne else, but couldnt find Jot at the time.

Without a word or any thinking processes whatsoever, she took hold of the tiny Jaw and pulled him into a tight hug. Speaking osftly as both felines cried. "Thank you, Jot, for saving my life. I trusted the will of the Force, and it guided me to you, and you to me. If it wasnt for you, I would be dead right now. I am in your debt."

Jot broke the hug after a moment, he shook his head. "There is no debt, Snowbund is alive and well, Jot says so!" Jot said, then he asked. "Will Snowbund come back and see Jot, Taco and Jek ?"

"Yes, I plan to." Snowbund replied.

Jot seemed happier, even though Snowbund wouldnt be there in the morning, he was going to see her again. 'Jot will see you to the spaceport! Jot has parting gift for Snowbund!" He took her by the hasnd and all but dragged her through the sandcrawler to the main hold. A brand new carefully repaired Racing Swoop was floating on its repulsars nicely.

Without a word, other then a happy chirp, Snowbund grabbed up Jot and deposited him gently on the Swoop and she took hold of the controls once she had mounted it proeprly. Jot hit the hangar bar door control and thje two were off for Anchorhead spaceport

Twenty minutes later and the two were once more parting, Jek was present as was Taco, and Fista. The massive Jawa acting more like Jeks bodyguard than second in command. The four Jawas saw Snowbund off as she went up the steps and halted briefly. Looking back to her new family she smiled softly as a tear slid down her eye, leaving others behind was never easy.

On the swoop she darted towards the ticket teller droid, the droid bid her to wait just a moment. She was running short on time as it was. "Madam, if you can report to docking bay twenty seven, your transport is waiting for you there. Thank you for your visit"

Snowbund had no idea what the droid meant, wasnt she originally supposed to go to docking bay one fifty three ? It didnt matter, she went through the throng and darted up a ramp before coming to ahalt inside a turbolift and lowering down to the desired level. She came tyo a halt however upon exiting the turbolift and briefly stared at what or rather who was waiting for her. "Master Bakarn ?"

"Ah, Snowbund, I am glad to see you are in one piece" Syo said, Snowbund simply bowed in greeting to both Jedi masters.

"I am sorry for my leaving you two years ago." She started to say.

"Do not worry, Snowbund, you followed the Will of the Force, and so did we, it was us who should apologise for leaving you here for fourteen years." Syo said. Wait, fourteen years ? "You may stow your swoop on board, we have a lot to catch up on regarding your studies." Syo said

And as thje ramp started to close, and the ship readied for takeoff. He concluded. "And you need to do something about that... smell" He gave her an odd look as Snowbund simply raised a confused eyebrow. "I will say nothing more" he then showed her to her stateroom where she could rest and meditate on the flight home to Tython.

As Tatooine disappeared from her view, she knew in her heart she had family there. With that lingering thought, Snowbund passed out into sleep,. On a proper soft bed for once. And in her dreams, she dreamed of Jot, and Taco, their games of hide and seek within the bowls of the sandcrawler. Little did she know, her stink, was really a gift from her newfound family.


End file.
